1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of portable terminals. More particularly, the present invention relates to a portable terminal operation method and a portable terminal supporting the same, in which a preset user function for an appointed item is activated according to a touch event occurring.
2. Description of the Related Art
Portable terminals, which are terminals supporting various user functions, are being used in a very wide variety of fields due to the convenience in use, the easiness in carrying and mobility. In order to provide user functions, the portable terminals employ various input methods. For example, a conventional portable terminal allows input of predetermined letters or numbers through a keypad, etc., which is disposed at one side of the portable terminal. Further, the portable terminal inevitably has a limited size in order to secure its portability. Especially, in order to secure a display unit having a proper size, a small-sized portable terminal may support a touch screen having a touch panel disposed in a display unit without a keypad.
In the meantime, the conventional portable terminals require various input and output conditions for execution of user functions provided by the terminals. For example, in order to activate a user function based on a particular item, a user of a conventional terminal may generate an input signal for the activation of a menu screen, the identification of the activated menu screen, for the selection of a desired item, or for selection of a user function to be executed based on the selected item. Therefore, the conventional portable terminal is problematic in that it requires the execution of repetitive and unnecessary steps for use of a particular user function.